


xFactor UK 2008

by ohitserica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitserica/pseuds/ohitserica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen-year-old Harry Styles auditions for a British singing show. When the other judges tell him no, the last judge, Louis Tomlinson, may have a way for Harry to get through to Boot Camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever so please let me know what I can improve !!

Harry glares down at his lanky fingers that are fumbling desperately while he attempts to button his shirt. It is of a soft fabric, and as deep a blue as the night sky just minutes after the sunset's gorgeous hues. Plush black trousers hang loosely on his slight frame, paired with his best, and only, pair of pure white converse. His sight is soon set upon something taller thab even him; a dainty silver cross necklace hanging from atop his wardrobe. He quickly clasps the chain behind his neck.

His bulky alarm clock emits an irritatingly shrill chirp, jolting him out of his daze almost instantaneously. It blinks in blood red letters 7:45am.

"Harry! Get your arse down here now! We have to be there by 9!" His mother, a slim brunette, warns. They had stayed at a cheap hotel in the heart of Manchester to make the morning travel to the audition venue that much simpler. He brushes his fingers through his chestnut brown hair. One more shout from Anne causes him to bound out the door.

-

The building in which Harry is approaching is a large one, certainly. It is made of a sheer, cream coloured, tile like substance. Anne, his older sister Gemma, and himself trail into its lavish halls. Immediately, a stern woman with hard features stalks up to them. 

"Name?" She asks carelessly.

"Uh, Harry? Styles?" He replies with a hint of uncertainty. 

"Age?"

"Fourteen!"

"That way!" She instructs. He turns to ask which way but she has already moved onto another shaky contestant. The trio begin their hunt for the correct room.

-

"So, are you ready?" Anne inquires, trailing a finger down Harry's milky white cheek. He had gone pale quite some time ago, and ceased speaking entirely since their interaction with the female employee the previous hour.

"Yeah", He squeals, groaning internally at the weakness looming in his voice. 

"You'll do great, hun!" She continues.

"Yeah, go get 'em kid!" Gemma encourages.

He mumbles meaningless happy phrases to himself as he is being led to the wings by yet another snappy lady. Instead of actually instructing him, she only points to the "X" in center stage. In all fairness, she could have given him a kind gesture or phrase. Maybe even warm him of what he's up for in only minutes? He takes a deep breath, yet again, before heading out. The audience roars to life at once, seeing as there is a young teenager trying out. Harry takes one timid look towards the three judges. That is all it takes.

There are two girls smiling. But then there is him.

He is probably the most exquisite human being Harry had ever laid sight on. The man of perhaps twenty one leans his elbows on the table in front of him. A slight stubble dots his jaw and face. His hair is the same shade as Harry's, and is lazily swept across his forehead creating a sexy messy fringe. Sharp, angular cheek bones furthermore accentuate his positively stunning appearance. Dodger blue eyes claim everything they peer at; including the boy.

"Welcome to xFactor! What is your name, age, and where do you come from?" Cheryl asks kindly.

"Um, Harry Styles. I'm fourteen. From Holmes Chapel, Cheshire!" He begins.

He casts an additional glance at the only male seated at the honourary table. A large nameplaye reads Louis Tomlinson. In the mere seconds he uses to read the information, Louis si staring at him, sporting a wicked smirk.

"What will you be singing today?" Dani asks.

"Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder!" He says.

"Good luck!" Louis whispers, drawing out the words mechanically.

-

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's a no from me. I think you're just too young. Maybe enxt year?" Cheryl offers.

"I agree!" Dani says sorrowfully. 

"I vote yes! He is completely fit! Yanno, for the show! He's got real potential!" Louis snaps.

Harry nods sadly and exits the stage, flinging himself intot he nearest crew members arms, sobbing. This was his one aspiration. He couldn't even get past the first stage! 

Shortly after, he feels a force peeling him off of the random man he was attached to.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutsmutsmutsmut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was laughing so hard while writing this its ridiculous...i had no rough draft or plan i kinda just went along with my sick, twisted mind !!!!!

Harry finds himself enveloped into another body. It smells musky, masculine, with a rather petite structure. 

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, babe. It's okay!" A familiar and slightly feminine voice consoles. 

"Louis?" He sniffles. He is greeted only by being soothed more.

The older boy takes Harry's hand and gently drags him to a closed door a few hundred meters away. They both take a seat ontop of a cherry red leather couch. Louis adjusts their bodies so that they are sitting cross-legged, facing each other. He intwines his fingers with Harry's. Stray tears drop from the curly haired lad's cheeks, making a soft plunk sound on the tough material.

"Look at me!" Louis orders. "There is a way that I can get you through at least to boot camp. All you have to do is trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah! Absolutely! Of course! You'd do that for me?" Harry babbles.

"Yes, I would. And I will. Do you trust me?" He continues.

"I trust you!"

"Lay all the way onto your back!" Louis demands, suddenly changing from the conisderate savior to being in total control.

Harry obeys the taller man. Louis stalks over to the door, slamming it shut then locking it with a sense of finality. He returns to his unknowing partner. He slips his left leg over Harry's upper thighs, using his leverage to swing the left over in a timely matter. Harry's widened eyes stare up at him in wonder, not fear. That is exactly what Louis needs. He sits back on his heels, his bum resting lightly above the other boy's knees. Louis shifts his weight to his forearms, directly parallel with Harry's ribcage. 

Harry wiggles, only a bit, from underneath the judge, causing both of them to make small, squeaky sounds. Louis lowers down even further so there are only centimeters between their noses. The next parts of their bodies to touch are their hips. They pitch against each other frantically, as Harry's arms lock around Louis' neck to bring them into a steamy kiss. Their lips are hardly involved, it's a hot mixture of tongue, spit, and desire.

There is a sudden yearn, need, for each other. Louis tugs harshly at the boy's hair, causing Harry to dart his head up, clanking teeth. This is obviously painful, but the gutteral sound produced from the rejected contestant is enough for Louis to guide Harry's hands down to the hem of his shirt, allowing the boy to start to strip him.

Something flips in Harry's mind, causing him to lean up fast enough to knock Louis off balance onto the floor. He uses this as an advantage and crawls ontop of Louis, peeling his tight black jeans off. Louis shimmies ungracefully out of them, stopping only to remove Harrry's chinos. Immediately, Louis palms at the fourteen year old, earning an appreciative moan from both boys. 

"Sit on my face!" Louis growls.

"What?" Harry mumbles.

"I'm going to eat you out. Was it really that hard to understand?" Louis rolls his eyes with a smirk.


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to hell
> 
>  
> 
> see y'all there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL WITH MORE THAN THESE CHAPTERS!!! CONSIDER THIS A PROLOGUE !!!


End file.
